24 October 2002
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2002-10-24 ;Comments *Programme comes from Peel Acres. *Peel is greatly excited at prospect of the first play of the new single by the Fall. A copy was waiting for him when he arrived home that evening. *There is a competition in the programme to win a pair of tickets for the final night of Radio One's One Live in Nottingham week. This will see performances by Six By Seven, Bearsuit and Miss Black America at the Nottingham Boat Club next Thursday (31 October 2002). *There is an additional competition on the John Peel page of the BBC Radio One website to win Coldcut goodies. *His comments following the Lonnie Donegan track proved to be poignantly prescient as Lonnie died just 10 days later. *Peel plays the Si Begg track at the wrong speed, but corrects himself by starting it again at the right speed. *A listener writes in and asks John if he remembers lending him and a friend £2 to get the train home after the 'Christmas On Earth' all-night concert at Olympia on 22 December 1967. Peel says in reply that he "only vaguely" remembers the incident. *Peel doesn't know the name of a Bhangra ballad track that is played. It was a gift from Bobby Friction, who is to present a new Bhangra radio show with fellow DJ Nihal on BBC Radio One on Friday night / Saturday morning. The track was from Panjabi MC and is called Ghalla Gurian. The BBC Keeping It Peel site mistakenly called it Mundian To Bach Ke, which later became a top ten hit on the UK Singles Chart in 2003. *John tells the sad tale of Nab the hen, who had died on Monday. Nab had been a birthday gift in August from the Nab Woodley people. Nab, it is said, "always looked rather dejected, I must admit, and not entirely at home in our garden." When Nab died, it was discovered that she wasn't a hen at all, but a cockerel. John suspects that their other cockerel who is dominant and aggressive may have been giving him a hard time. The Chania River Boys song is dedicated to him, as he was reportedly very keen on Kenyan music. Sessions *Coldcut recorded live at the Pompidou Centre, Paris. Tracklisting *Soundtrack Kings: Out Here In The Snow (7" b/w We Don't Whine And Complain) Howlin' Howlin' 20 *Libertines: Vertigo (album - Up The Bracket) Rough Trade RTRADECD065, 507.0065.020 ¤ :JP: "When I heard Lammo playing it I thought to myself, the guitar playing in that - particularly the intro - sounds astonishingly familiar to me. Earlier this week I worked out what it was. See if you agree with me." *Willie Joe And His Unitar: Unitar Rock ¤ *Joe Gibbs And The Professionals: More Dub (Chapter 2) (Compilation LP - Flashing Echo: Trojan In Dub 1970-1980) Trojan *J Mascis And The Fog: Someone Said (album - Free So Free) City Slang 20205-2 ¤ *DJ SS: Crusaders (2 x 12" EP - The New Crusaders) Reformed *Fall: Susan Vs Youth Club (7") Action TAKE20 ¤ *Coldcut: live set from Pompidou Centre, Paris 20th October 2002. :Peel reads out a brief history of Coldcut including their pioneering use of VJ software, music and art installations. :("I'd love to be able to do that but I'm just too thick, frankly.") *Coin-Op: Work It Out (album - Friendly Fire) Fierce Panda NONG27 CD *Fred Peters Of High Barnes: Introducing 'Organisation' by OMD (LP - Vinylarium: Performing Northumbria) Reg Vardy Gallery, PN001 *Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark: Stanlow (LP - Organisation) Dindisc *Si Begg: You Ain't Got This Shit In Yo Crate (7") Howlin' (Wrong Speed Moment) :JP: "And one of the things that's happening, entirely coincidentally but most fortuitously in Nottingham whilst we're there, is that - it's nothing to do with the Radio 1 event, as you might imagine it isn't - but Lonnie Donegan is appearing in Nottingham, and from that unsolicited email that I read out a day or so ago, you can tell, you know how great he still is. And when I was whatever age I would have been, 18 or 17, there was nobody else but Lonnie, I mean he was just a man alone, unbelievably good, his gigs were just astonishing and different every single time. And they still are, as a matter of fact. We had this email, if you weren't listening, saying that somebody had gone along to see him, really out of curiosity as much as anything else, and he'd been, I think the expression was blown away, by what he had to do, so if you can't get to any of our gigs, bear in mind that Lonnie is playing in Nottingham next week and probably doing other gigs as well..." *Lonnie Donegan & His Skiffle Group: Lost John (7" EP - Lonnie Donegan Hit Parade) Pye Nixa ¤ :JP: "And as I say bear in mind if you can't get to any of our gigs, he is playing in Nottingham next week, an unforgettable experience. And very possibly the last tour that he will do, I would have thought, because he is getting on a bit, I don't know how old he is, late 60s I would have thought at the very least." *Martini Henry Rifles: Luger 6000 (7") Blast First BFFP183 :JP: "I went record shopping this afternoon in Central London, along Oxford Street. Went down into the basement of a big record store and this is what they were playing. I was very pleased to hear it too." :Starts playing Lonnie Donegan again. (Wrong Track Moment) :JP: "No, come on! Not Lonnie Donegan..." *Laura Cantrell: Oh So Many Years (album - When The Roses Bloom Again) Spit & Polish SPITCD 014 ¤ *Panjabi MC: Ghalla Gurian (LP - Legalised) Nachural Records *People Like Us: My Son Jim (album - Recyclopaedia Britannica) Mess Media MESS 1 *Dave Clarke: The Wolf (Compilation album - We Are Skint) Skint BRASSIC 24CD ¤ *Bluebird: Bang The Drum (album - Hot Blood) Sweet Nothing SNCD021 *Chania River Boys: Pase Mambo Yote :JP: "I have to say that on the last day of his life I heard Nab the cockerel trying to crow. It was one of the saddest sounds I've ever heard in all of my life." *RLF: The Bassline That Destroyed The World (10" EP - Once Upon A Time) Rex REKD 25T File ;Name *John_Peel_20021024.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other *Many thanks to B! ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 12 of 17 (2002) *John Peel 2002-10 *Mooo Category:2002 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Competitions Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Wrong Track Moment